


You're A Fever I Can't Sweat Out

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Supergirl Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: Anonymous said to cuddlyreyes:Hi! I loved what you wrote for Sanvers would you maybe write something with Maggie coming home to find Alex sick and being a sweet and caring girlfriend?WELL SURE I CAN





	You're A Fever I Can't Sweat Out

**Author's Note:**

> i love sanvers more than i love myself

“Aly! Babe, I’m home,” Maggie called, nudging the door to their newly shared apartment closed with her hip. She had a bag of takeout in her arms that she moved to set on the kitchen counter. 

“Alex?” she called, brow raised when her girlfriend didn’t immediately come to greet her. One hand twitched towards her gun before she heard it: A disgruntled, distinctly Alex, whine.

Maggie took off her gun belt and left it on the counter, kicked off her boots to rest by the door and hung up her oversized NCPD jacket on the hook before making her way to the bedroom. The sight she was met with made her laugh in the doorway.

There, in the middle of the too big bed, was Alex. Though she resembled something more akin to a burrito, Maggie knew it was her Alex, despite the fact she was surrounded by wadded up tissues and a large array of cold and flu medicine on the bedside table.

“J’onn sent me home.” Alex mumbled hoarsely. Maggie smiled and picked up a trashcan to clean up all the tissues.

“You shouldn’t have gone into work in the first place.” Maggie lightly scolded, setting the bin aside before laying the back of her hand on Alex’s forehead.

Alex huffed, pulling her blankets tighter around her even as she shivered furiously. “I had experiments that needed my attention.”

“You have a fever.”

“I washed my hands!”

“You vomited last night.”

“That takeout was bad.”

“You’ve been sneezing for day.”

“Allergies!”

“Alex. You’re sick.”

“I’m not si--” Alex’s reply was cut off with her turning her head to sneeze into her sleeve. Maggie just smirked, grabbing a tissue and helping her blow her nose with a kiss to her forehead. 

“Whatever you say, Aly. Just take some medicine and relax okay? I’m going to put the takeout away and make you some homemade chicken noodle soup.” Maggie helped tuck her in and got her a glass of water and the needed meds. She wiped Alex’s mouth when she dribbled water on herself and put cool water on a cloth to drape over Alex’s forehead. 

Maggie smiled and turned to go to the kitchen but Alex called after her to stop her.

“Yeah babe?”

“I love you,”

Maggie gave a bright dimpled grin, blowing her a kiss. 

“I love you too, Sneezy.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompts to cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com
> 
> COMMENTS APPRECIATED TOO :)


End file.
